Typically polish compositions used to polish automotive surfaces, especially automotive paint surfaces, contain a wax and an abrasive component Application of these polish compositions require allowing the polish to dry and removing the film by buffing. US 4,398,953 discloses an improved silicone containing polish containing a montan wax, an emulsifier, silicone oil, amino silicones, finely divided abrasive, water and a volatile aliphatic hydrocarbon liquid where the hydrocarbon has an evaporation rate three to five times faster than water. The polish composition is applied to the surface of an automobile, allowed to dry to a haze and buffed off. The amount of time and effort to apply these conventional polishes has discouraged many consumers from using these products.
In addition to the effort involved in removing the dried abrasive containing compositions, there are other disadvantages. Paint technology has changed significantly and at present, abrasives are in many cases too aggressive and tend to scratch the paint surface. However, simply removing the abrasives from formulations is not a viable alternative. Abrasives aid in the even distribution of silicone film forming components thereby reducing the tendency to streak. Removing them tends to increase streaking which is not desirable from a consumer's point of view. A great deal of research has gone into developing polish compositions that are free from abrasives yet do not streak or smear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,475 discloses a water-in-oil double emulsion for treating hard surfaces that consists of an organic solvent, an organopolysiloxane, a water-in-oil emulsifier mixed with an oil-in-water emulsion containing wax particles dispersed throughout a continuous aqueous phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,871, developed as a polish for furniture, discloses an emulsion that contains a film-former such as a silicone, wax, resin, non-drying oil and mixtures thereof, a hydrocarbon solvent having a boiling point range of from 80.degree. to 200.degree. C., water and an alpha-olefin having from 10 to 18 carbon atoms.
Two related patents U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,914 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,394 disclose polish compositions requiring a combination of specific siloxane copolymers, hydrocarbon solvents having boiling point ranges between 60.degree. and 210.degree. C., a surfactant and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,504 discloses a non-aqueous, wax free polish composition that cleans without abrasives. The composition consists of a low viscosity siloxane polymer, a surface bonding enhancer, a lower alkyl alcohol and d-limonene.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a polish composition that is easy to apply and wipes off with little or no buffing, and provides a streak free, glossy finish.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a composition that is relatively simple to prepare.
The foregoing objects and any others that become apparent were accomplished by the discovery of a silicone containing wipe-on polish composition that can be easily applied and requires minimal effort to wipe out to a thin, glossy, streak free, hydrophobic film. There is no need to wait for the polish to dry and no dusty residues are formed.